


It's Getting Late

by spencersmith



Category: Political RPF - Russian 20th c.
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-13
Updated: 2013-05-13
Packaged: 2017-12-11 17:35:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/801321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencersmith/pseuds/spencersmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dmitri can guess just why Felix summoned him. And he's entirely correct in his assumption. (why did i write this oh my god)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Getting Late

**Author's Note:**

> yeah I wrote this at five in the morning for no apparent reason

When Dmitri steps in the room, Felix has already stripped down to his underwear and he’s lounging in one of those red velvet chairs they had imported from Czechoslovakia like he fucking owns the place. Which he does, technically. That’s beside the point. The point is, he’s looking at Dmitri over his pipe with his eyes dark and pupils blown wide, and Dmitri can already feel himself getting hard. Which is bad, because Nicholas is already starting to suspect something and he doesn’t want to blow the engagement.  
Felix spreads his thighs open a little bit. Dmitri swallows.

“Hey.”

Fuck the engagement.

“Hi.”

Felix sits up a little and puts down his pipe, making a show of how the muscles in his arms and stomach tighten a little bit with every movement. Well, maybe he wasn’t making a show of it, but Dmitri definitely saw it, taking a couple of involuntary steps forward.

“Hi,” Dmitri says again, making a conscious effort to look Felix in the eye. Which is pretty tough. Considering.

Felix laughs. “Come here,” he says lazily, running a hand down his torso and stroking himself through the fabric of his underwear. And okay, he’s a cocky piece of shit, but Dmitri doesn’t need to be told twice. He stumbles over to the chair as best he can with his foggy brain and places a knee on either side of Felix’s legs. He feels clumsy straddling Felix with all his clothes on while Felix is nearly naked.

“I’m so glad you came,” Felix mutters, running both hands flat up Dmitri’s chest and starting to unbutton his shirt. Dmitri wants to kiss him. He tries to lean in, but Felix holds him back firmly, with that shit-eating sly half smile on his face. He fucking loves pushing Dmitri around. The only problem is that it makes Dmitri more turned on than ever.

“I’ve wanted you for so long,” Felix continues. He opens the last button on Dmitri’s shirt and scrapes his nails back up his torso, making Dmitri shiver and the shirt drop off his shoulders.  
“You’ve already had me,” he breathes, his voice breaking a bit and his hips rocking forward, making their cocks brush together through the rough material of Dmitri’s trousers. Felix shakes his head and leans up closer, close enough to press his lips to Dmitri’s neck, placing wet kisses along his jaw and down his throat and sinking his teeth into his shoulder. Dmitri’s eyes roll back into his head and he lets out an involuntary moan.  
“I mean today.” Felix says between kisses, “When you were here with Olga with your ‘nice boy’ voice on and your fuck-me uniform, shit,” his hips buck up off the chair and he slides one hand up into Dmitri’s hair, finally pulling back and pressing their mouths together. Dmitri’s teeth ring with the sudden clash of his against Felix’s but he doesn’t care, scrambling to get a hold of whatever part of Felix he can reach, placing one hand on his arm and the other on the side of his torso.

“Fuck,” Felix groans against Dmitri’s mouth, forcing it open with his own and licking into it, feeling Dmitri hum in approval as he grinds down on Felix in earnest. It’s dumb, frantic fumbling and Dmitri already feels too close just from this, so he bites at Felix’s bottom lip one last time and pulls off, leaning back to undo his trousers. Felix helps him push them down his thighs along with his underwear and then gets his own off and pretty soon they’re pressed together again, their dicks sliding together and Dmitri whimpers.

Felix starts kissing him again, loud and sloppy with his fingers digging into Dmitri’s ribs. “I wanna fuck you,” he pants, reaching one hand between them and wrapping it around Dmitri’s cock. “Ask me to fuck you,”  
Dmitri nods, his lip slipping out from between Felix’s teeth and brushing off his mouth.  
“Ask me,” Felix says again, tightening his grip on Dmitri’s dick.

“Please, Felix,” he moans, trying to buck forward into Felix’s hand, “Please fuck me, please,”

Felix lets go of his cock and kisses Dmitri quickly before turning him around, awkwardly propped with his knees on the chair and his feet behind Felix’s back, hands resting on his Felix’s thighs to keep him up. Felix pulls him back a little, so his back is flush with Felix’s chest, and pushes two fingers into Dmitri’s mouth. Dmitri moans and sucks on them, getting them as wet as he can before Felix pulls them out again and he can feel them on his ass, warm and rough and wet and circling around his hole. He leans forward a bit much and nearly loses his balance, letting out embarrassing sounds as Felix pushes in the two fingers together without much build-up. He’s always liked to make Dmitri sore. He’s surprised he gets him ready at all.

Dmitri can hear him spitting on his fingers again and he pushes them back in, scissoring him open. It hurts, but Dmitri hardly even cares anymore. He wants it to hurt more, he wants to forget about this part and just have Felix fuck him into his next life right now. He tries to tell Felix but it mostly comes out as a gurgle, and he half-heartedly pushes down on his fingers.

Felix seems to have the same idea though, and he adds a third finger, only fucking him once or twice before he pulls his fingers out completely and re-positions Dmitri so his legs are freer and he’s lined up with Felix’s cock.

Dmitri is…really tight. He pushes back down onto Felix’s cock painfully slowly, slick with spit and precum, and Felix thinks it isn’t even going to fit until the head of his cock slips in and Dmitri keeps sinking down and Felix throws his head back against the chair, a low moan ripping out from his chest. “Fuck,” he mutters, hands on Dmitri’s hips, guiding him down on his cock until he’s balls deep in his ass, then guiding his hips back up again. “Fuck.”

Dmitri is panting, sweat already beading on his temples and stomach as his body gets used to the dull ache and he fucks himself faster on Felix’s dick. Felix’s moans behind him are going straight to his cock. He leans back so he’s pressed against Felix’s chest again, letting him grab his hips and start thrusting into him, making his entire body shake and his moans cut off. Felix’s mouth finds the spot where Dmitri’s neck meets his shoulder that he bit earlier and he sucks there, rolling his hips up faster.

“Felix, Felix, I’m gonna,”

“Yeah,” Felix takes one hand off Dmitri’s hip and jerks him off, and it's too fucking much. Dmitri comes with an obscene moan, all over his stomach and Felix's hand. Felix strokes him through it, fucking into him hard one last time. He comes with his cock deep inside Dmitri, shuddering through the aftershocks.

After a second, he wipes his hand up through Dmitri’s come and up to his mouth, making him suck it off his fingers. Dmitri happily obliges, pulling his hips lazily up off Felix’s softening cock with a grunt and licking it off his fingers, turning so his back is against the arm of the chair and he’s still in Felix’s lap. Felix watches him lick his own come off his hand, breath hitching when Dmitri looks up at him. He looks obscene. Felix needs a fucking moment to breathe.

He pulls his hand out of Dmitri’s mouth and wipes them on his side of the chair, wrapping his arms around his shoulders, burying his face in his neck and sighing.

“Я думаю, что я люблю тебя, Дмитрий.”

Dmitri strokes his hair and hugs him closer. “Yeah…I…Me too.”

“Это позор, вы не верите в возвращение монархии в Россию. Мы должны убить Распутина.”


End file.
